(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary device for a brake assembly, and more particularly, to auxiliary device for a hydraulic brake assembly of a two-wheel vehicle to simultaneously activate the front and rear wheel brake units and control the difference of the braking pressures of the front and rear wheels.
(2) Description of Related Art
For two-wheel vehicles, such as bicycles or motorbikes, are used widely as a convenient transportation tool. In order to increase the efficiency of braking feature, the hydraulic brake assembly is developed and becomes the main trend of the brake systems.
The conventional brake assembly for two-wheel vehicles uses the left brake lever and the right brake lever to respectively brake the front wheel and the rear wheel. However, some of the riders may brake the front wheel or the rear wheel too much so that the front or rear wheel is locked when in urgent situations, this situation may cause the rider and the bicycle to flip over or slip aside, and the rider or people beside the rider may be injured. Preferably, when braking the bicycle, the rear wheel is first braked and the front wheel is then braked. Preferably, 30% of the braking force is applied to the front wheel and 70% of the braking force is applied to the rear wheel.
The hydraulic brake assembly has higher efficiency than the conventional brake assembly, especially for those high-end bicycles and motorbikes, a reliable and high performance brake assembly is required. However, when in urgent situations, such as moving downward at high speed, the improper operation to the hydraulic brake assembly, such as the braking force to the rear wheel is larger than that to the front wheel, may cause damage to the bicycle or motorbike, and the rider.
The present invention intends to provide an auxiliary device for a hydraulic brake assembly which improves the shortcomings mentioned above.